


Non Sequitur

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a quality to the way Kuroo navigates a conversation, but it's not skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Sequitur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> happy holidays Icie!

Kuroo leaned forward in his seat. "Yaku. What did he just say?"

Yaku waved his hands to ignore and discourage him.  

"I'm trying to take notes. He went too fast," Kuroo whispered.

"I can't concentrate at all with you talking in my ear," Yaku mumbled, his mouth barely moving to hide the conversation from the teacher.

Kuroo went silent. Yaku hoped it was because he gave up, but he felt Kuroo tap his shoulder.

Yaku wrenched it out of Kuroo's fingers and unfolded it. "Can you at least show me your notes later?" Kuroo asked on the paper.

Yaku scribbled _fine_ on it and dropped it on the floor. He assumed Kuroo would pick it up, but a few minutes passed and Kuroo still didn't reach down. Yaku stiffened and pressed his pencil harder on the paper to concentrate by physical will, channeling frustration into darker smudges, but he couldn't stop thinking about the paper on the floor. His pencil started drifting and flowing mechanically as he shifted into thinking.

"Kuroo, pick it up," Yaku hissed.

"Pick what up?" 

"What I dropped." 

"Why'd you drop something?" Kuroo asked.

"It's for you."

"…So you threw it on the floor?"

"It's the note you gave me," Yaku whispered.

"You didn't have to answer the note right away."

Yaku rubbed his hand over his forehead. He missed everything that was said and written on the board in the past few minutes, and before he could ask for time to copy it down, it was erased. Yaku leaned forward, shifting his body and concentration away from Kuroo. He heard the creaking of a chair, and when he flicked his eyes down, Kuroo's hand was picking up the note.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble just to write that," Kuroo mumbled to him.

"I'm really trying to listen now." Yaku swatted him away.

"Pay attention, then. I have to copy your notes."

Yaku tightened his jaw and ignored him. There was a hole in his notes, and even though he was listening now, he couldn't bring himself to catch up. He spent the rest of the class struggling to write when he couldn't connect it with the beginning.

At the end of class, Yaku dropped his head back. Lunch was starting, which meant Kuroo was going to ask for the notes.

Yaku rolled his head back more to glance at him upside-down. "I only took notes for some of the class."

"Really? What were you doing?"

Yaku straightened and pressed his mouth into a frown. Kuroo couldn't see him from this angle, but he didn't think that mattered.

Yaku turned in his seat. "Never mind. Here." Yaku dropped his notebook on Kuroo's desk. He had separate notebooks for different classes, so he didn't mind lending it out temporarily. "Give it back when you're done. Tomorrow morning."

"I promise." Kuroo's mouth quirked in a smile, and he placed his hands on Yaku's notebook to slide it closer.

Yaku wanted to gripe about Kuroo's record, but Kuroo's voice sounded too genuine and warm. Occasionally that came up as a tactic to circumvent Yaku's rising complaints, and it always worked. Yaku lost the will to complain.

Yaku averted his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"I know you can't argue with me."

Yaku looked down at Kuroo's backpack, pointedly ignoring his claim. "What did you bring for lunch today?"

"That's a pretty boring topic."

"You say something then. Say something interesting, right now." Yaku pulled out a sandwich and a water bottle, staring at Kuroo and pressuring him to speak.

"You're kind of cute." 

Yaku swallowed, and his eyes slid around. "I said interesting, not intentionally uncomfortable."

Kuroo removed his hand from his backpack, and he leaned his chin into his hand. "I'm being serious."

Yaku looked away. "You're doing this on purpose."

"I'm being completely serious." 

Yaku started eating. He chewed slowly, the silence filling awkwardly in his place. He was tempted to swallow every bite down quickly, but after he finished, he wouldn't have an excuse to stay quiet.

"Yaku?" 

"What?"

"Your…your writing was really messy today."

Yaku yanked his notebook out of Kuroo's hands. He flipped through the pages and found the recent writing. The beginning was clean, but around the time Kuroo began distracting him, his writing blurred together into meaningless scribbles.

"This was your fault, you know."

"You can't blame me for this."

"I am." Yaku shoved it back onto Kuroo's desk. "This is all you have, anyway."

"I'm grateful, then." Kuroo patted it. "I'll manage." 

"I don't want complaints." 

"I'm not complaining."

"I'm talking about future complaints. Don't complain."

"You're preemptively lecturing me?" 

"It's a warning." Yaku lifted his sandwich and took another bite. 

Kuroo returned to his backpack and took out a package of food. "I've been warned," he said to Yaku. He opened it and dug his chopsticks into his rice, lifting up a chunk and pressing it into his mouth to eat. He chewed slowly as he looked at Yaku.

Yaku glanced away. "Just eat."

"I am."

"Normally."

Kuroo bit into another clump of rice, his teeth clamping onto his chopsticks. Yaku heard a loud snap, and Kuroo cringed. He pulled his chopsticks away with a twisted grimace.

"Do you have more?"

"No. I don't."

"Can I borrow yours then?"

"I didn't bring any. I'm just eating a sandwich." Yaku lifted his food with an incredulous head tilt.

Kuroo eyed his broken chopsticks and turned them around, flipping the jagged side away from his food. "This'll do, then."

"Good. Don't ask me for more now."

Kuroo mumbled around the piece of food and the chopsticks in his mouth. "I'm good."

They finished eating as Kuroo turned the pages of Yaku's notebook. He didn't take enough time to actually read the material, but he skimmed through a couple times until he seemed satisfied with accepting it. He opened his own notebook and began copying everything down. 

"Lunch ends soon. Just copy it later," Yaku said.

"I have stuff to do later." 

"Don't miss the beginning of the next class. It starts in a few minutes."

Kuroo slapped the notebook closed and flattened his hand on it. "There. I'll pay attention." 

Yaku turned away and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
